


Spring at the Inn

by Julesmonster



Series: The Rainbow Inn [4]
Category: Bones (TV), House M.D., NCIS, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julesmonster/pseuds/Julesmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's April and the boys are back at the Inn for another visit. But all is not well with our boys... 4th in the Rainbow Inn Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring at the Inn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**April 2006**

Jerry and Ryan eagerly awaited the arrival of their favorite guests. It was only six months since they had first met these particular eight men, but in that time, they had become quite fond of them. This would be their third visit to the Rainbow Inn, and the first time they would get to see the garden in full bloom. Jerry was rather proud of his garden and had been waiting all winter to show it off. Now, with their guests, their friends, arriving any minute, he would finally be able to do so.

"There's Justin," Ryan said, calling Jerry's attention away from his tulips and back to the front drive. "Think he'll wait out there or come inside this time?"

"Looks like he's coming in," Jerry said.

"Justin, it's so good to see you," Ryan greeted the young man warmly as he came through the front door.

"Hey, Ryan, Jerry," Justin said with a happy smile. "It's really great to finally get back here. It feels like winter just lingered forever this year."

"That it did," Jerry agreed. "My tulip bulbs almost refused to sprout this year, but they finally bloomed just in time for your arrival. Where's that handsome fellow of yours?"

Justin sighed. "Brian's going to be late. He had an emergency at work and couldn't get away on time. He should be in sometime after dinner."

"Well, don't fret too much," Ryan soothed. "You can come keep me company in the kitchen after you get settled. It will be nice to have a friendly face around the place. And the others should be here soon."

"Speak of the devil," Jerry said. "I do believe I recognize those Jersey plates."

"I'm going to take my things upstairs, and then I'll be back down," Justin said. "Same room?"

"Same room," Ryan confirmed.

Justin had barely made it up the stairs when the door opened again and House and Chase came in, already arguing about something.

"I swear House, I'm going to bloody strangle you," Chase growled. "You can't just do whatever you bloody well feel like doing. There are rules!"

"Rules are made to be broken," House said calmly. "And you never seem to mind when we break the rules at work. There really is a rule against fucking in the linen closets."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Breaking that rule won't get anyone killed."

"What did he do this time?" Jerry asked with a chuckle.

"He decided that red light in town was more of a suggestion than an actual rule," Chase said. "We were almost killed when a pickup—who had the right of way—actually dared to go through the intersection."

"We're here, aren't we?" House muttered. "And we're alive."

"And you aren't driving me anymore," Chase said.

"Fine, then you can get a rental car for the ride home," House huffed and started to trudge up the stairs without his lover.

Chase watched him limp away and sighed.

"Everything alright?" Ryan asked kindly.

Chase shook his head and gave them a rueful smile, "It's just a bad pain day. He sometimes get's careless when they're this bad. He's as shaken up by the near miss as I am, but he won't show it. Better to argue for a while than show concern. That would really piss him off. He'll be fine by tomorrow. I hope. I wanted to go over to that fair in the next town over, but I'm not going if he can hardly walk."

"Got to do what's best for your man sometimes," Ryan said. "The good news is that the fair will still be there on Sunday, so if you miss tomorrow, maybe you can go then."

"Well, I better get up there," Chase said. "Before he starts shouting down for his suitcase. His PSP is in there."

"Go on with you then," Jerry encouraged.

The last two couples arrived together. Jerry recognized Seeley's FBI issued SUV pull into the drive. The last time, Jethro had driven the four men up in his NCIS Dodge Charger. Jerry had missed the fun antique Challenger, but he knew there wasn't much room in the back for two grown men. The SUV had to be a lot better for all of them when it came to room. They all piled out of the vehicle and grabbed their luggage. They were talking and laughing about something already and Jerry and Ryan were glad that at least they seemed carefree.

"I swear, you never would have thought a man could scream like that," Tony was saying. "He sounded just like a little girl." The others laughed again. "Of course, he was so busy trying to avoid the garter snake that he completely forgot he was trying to run away from us. Jethro just walked right up to him and put him on the ground and cuffed him. And while he's lying there that snake slithered right up to his face and the guy passed right out."

"Jerry, Ryan, how are you?" Jethro said with a small grin. The others soon joined the greetings.

"We're good," Ryan said. "Welcome back. You're all in the same rooms if you want to go settle in. Dinner will be at the normal time."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Justin came down and helped Ryan cook while the others settled in and had their welcome back sex. Once the others began coming down, however, Ryan sent him out to socialize. Justin was happy to see the others, even if he was disappointed that Brian wasn't there yet. And he wasn't the only one there alone. Chase came down alone and told the others that House wasn't feeling well. Ryan made up a tray for House and Chase took it up to him, but Chase came back to eat with them.

After a relatively subdued dinner, they went out to the patio for after dinner drinks and cigars. Well, Tony had a cigar and Justin had a cigarette.

"So, how have things been going in the art world?" Tony asked Justin.

"They've been good," Justin said. "I'm making enough now from my paintings that I don't have to keep working at the diner."

"That's great!" Zack said. He and Justin had kept in touch over the last months and he was really happy for his friend. "That means you're one step closer to going home."

"Yeah," Justin agreed happily. "Brian had his staff set up a website for my work. I've been selling a lot of prints over the internet as well as a few original pieces. And I've had more exposure in the galleries lately because of my popularity online. But Zack, you haven't said how your proposal for a research grant went."

Zack smiled. "I got the funding. I will be working with Dr. House and his team to develop robotic prototypes which can be used in medical procedures where precision is crucial. Dr. Brennan and Dr. Saroyan have been very understanding about allowing me to work on this project along with my normal work at the lab. Especially since the robotics may prove useful for applications in our labs as well."

Tony had been called over to talk to Seeley and Jethro about something federal agent related leaving the two younger men alone. Justin took advantage of their privacy and quietly said, "Tell me about how that trick I told you about worked."

Zack blushed. "I was not aware that Seeley would respond so enthusiastically. I did as you suggested and practiced with the carrot first. When I thought I was ready, I tried it out first thing in the morning. He was very surprised and pleased with my initiative. I was rewarded generously."

"Just because you're a sub doesn't mean you can't initiate things or surprise your partner sometimes," Justin said wisely.

"How do you know these things?" Zack asked. "You do not have the same sort of relationship with Brian as I have with Seeley."

Justin smiled. "Maybe not, but even though I've never been particularly submissive doesn't mean I don't know about submission. Sometimes it's fun to role play."

"And you have had many lovers besides Brian?" Zack asked.

"I've only had one other lover besides Brian and he was a huge mistake," Justin said. "I have fucked a lot of men, but that's not the same thing at all. Brian and I may fuck around, but we're committed to each other and love each other in a way that transcends mere sex."

"I see," Zack said with his face still flushed over their topic of conversation. "I can understand in theory how one might separate the physical from the emotional, but in practice it seems much more complicated. I do not think I could have ever had sex with Seeley without falling in love with him."

"I could never have had sex with Brian without falling in love with him," Justin countered. "But there are hundreds of men out there that I could fuck without ever thinking about again. Don't get me wrong, it took me time to be able to accept that there was a difference. But if I wanted to be with Brian, it was something I had to do. Brian could never be any other way, and now I wouldn't want him to be any other way. This works for us, but I know it would never work for most people. Seeley for instance, is very possessive of you. He has been watching us pretty much since Tony left us alone."

"And he _should_ keep an eye on such a delectable morsel," Brian said from behind Justin, surprising the two men.

"Brian!" Justin gasped as he threw himself into Brian's arms and showered him with kisses. "God, I've missed you so fucking much!" They passionately kissed again, not breaking apart until a teasing voice floated over from the other side of the fire pit. "Get a room!"

Justin looked sheepish as he pulled away, but Brian merely looked smug. While they had been kissing, Seeley had come over to join them. "Glad you could make it Brian."

"You're just happy I'm here to steal Justin away so he can't make your boy blush any more," Brian smirked.

"On the contrary," Seeley grinned. "Justin has taught Zack some rather useful tricks."

"Justin always was good with tricks," Brian said and only Zack missed the double entendre.

"How did everything work out with Brown?" Justin asked.

Brian sighed. "He gave us another week to fix the fuck up." Brian turned to Seeley and Zack. "My new hotshot art director decided to scrap the art I had approved for a proposal to one of our biggest clients and send out his own design. Moron. He doesn't work for Kinnetik any longer. Now I have less than a week to come up with a whole new art design."

Justin felt Brian's eyes on him and sighed. "I was hoping we could relax this weekend. I had to work the last time you were in town."

"It won't be all weekend," Brian promised cajolingly. "Just long enough to get a rough outline of what I want the art department to do. You know we come up with great designs together."

Justin huffed but there was no real anger in it. "You're just kissing my ass because you need me."

"Probably," Brian said. "That doesn't mean it isn't true. Come on. Just tomorrow morning and the rest of the weekend will be ours."

"Fine," Justin said. "Now, say good night to our friends, because I'm going upstairs and I expect your cock up my ass in no less than fifteen minutes. I've been patient long enough. Oh, and I also expect some inspired foreplay between now and then Mr. Kinney." With that, Justin walked into the house and Brian was left watching him go. Seeley and Zack each had different expressions on their faces: one of awe and the other amusement.

"You've certainly got your hands full with him," Seeley said.

"Bossy fucking bottom," Brian muttered, but his feet were already moving towards the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Saturday, everyone broke up to do their own thing as had become the norm. Brian and Justin worked on Brian's ad campaign, though they did so beside the pool. It was still too cool to swim, but it was bright and sunny and Brian was able to catch a few rays while Justin sketched out ideas. House was feeling much better that day, so he and Chase headed to the fair. Seeley took Zack out to the antique shops so they could look for something to add to Zack's growing collection of memorabilia, something that would remind both of them of their times spent at the Rainbow Inn. Tony and Jethro went for a hike, much to Tony's dismay. He was happy enough working out on a treadmill, but trekking through the woods was not his favorite pastime. The promise of a reward later, however, was motivation to get out there and get moving.

For dinner that night, they all went out. Tony and Jethro went with House and Chase while Brian and Justin went with Seeley and Zack. There was nothing particularly special about the restaurants they chose, but it was nice to have dinner with friends in a smaller group.

Sunday, they all just hung around the Inn and the afternoon, especially warm for April, found them gathered on the patio enjoying the spring sunshine. Brian and Justin were in a particularly good mood when they returned from a brief walk through the gardens.

"Brian," Seeley scolded when he smelled the two as they passed. "You do realize that there are three federal agents right here?"

"Sure I do," Brian snickered. "Going to bust me for smoking weed? It would definitely spoil your vacation."

"Just keep it out of sight," Jethro warned good-naturedly. "If we see it, we have to at the very least confiscate it."

"We'll do that," Justin said more politely than Brian could have managed.

"Soooo!" Brian drawled as he flopped down on one of the chaises and pulled Justin to sit between his legs, back to chest. "When are you two going to come out?"

"Brian," Justin said warningly.

"No, I think it is our duty as gay Americans to make sure every gay man is out and proud," Brian said solemnly.

Justin scoffed. "That's such bullshit. You believe that everyone should do what is best for themselves."

"That's right, I do," Brian said. "Never mind. You go right ahead and hide in the closet all you want."

"It's not as easy as you think to be in our line of work and be out," Tony said.

Brian looked at Seeley and then back at Tony. "Seeley's out. He and Zack live together."

Seeley shook his head. "I'm out to the team I work with at the Jeffersonian. I'm not out at the J. Edgar Hoover Building. No, Tony's right. It's not politically correct, but law enforcement agencies are not very tolerant of homosexuality among their ranks."

"The military is even worse," Tony said. "You should see some of the hate crimes we have to investigate."

Everyone was surprised when Zack was the one who spoke out. "But if no one ever stands up and demands to be treated as an equal that will never change. I may know more about bones than people, but even I know that."

"I agree with you in theory," Jethro said. "But in practice, it's more complicated than that. Sacrificing your livelihood, possibly putting yourself and your partner in danger over a principle is not an easy decision to make. Besides, things are even more complicated with Tony and me because I am his supervisor. There are definite rules against this sort of thing where we work, rules that could get me fired or Tony transferred."

"Couldn't you tell your team, at least?" Chase asked. "I mean, it can't be easy on your relationship having to lie all the time, sneaking around and hiding who you are from your closest friends."

Tony looked at Jethro with sad eyes. "I trust them. They would never do anything to hurt us."

Jethro shook his head. "No, but they could accidentally let something slip. We can't take that chance."

House, who had been quiet through the entire exchange said, "Sneaking around with Chase was really hot at first. Clandestine fucks in the men's room, a quick blowjob in a linen closet… it was all very exciting. Then, slowly, it got so that it wasn't enough. If things hadn't happened the way they did, I'm not sure how much longer I would have been able to keep it up. Hot sex and stolen moments can't compare to being able to show off the hot young Aussie I landed."

"You never told me that," Chase said as he took House's hand. "You would have left me?"

"At the very least I would have made you make a choice," House shrugged. He turned to Jethro and said pointedly, "You can't expect that _anyone_ , no matter how much they love you, will be able to live like that forever. Eventually you have to make a decision about which is more important to you: your pride or your partner."

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group until Jerry came out to announce that dinner was ready.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

It was late on Sunday night and Tony was curled up against Jethro's side. Their love making had been profoundly lacking its usual luster, as if they were both too preoccupied to really put their heart into it. Afterward, they had cleaned up and settled into their normal sleeping positions, but neither one seemed to be able to sleep. Instead, they each stared at the shadows on the ceiling and listened to the quiet.

"I know you aren't happy keeping us a secret from the team, but would you really leave me over this?" Jethro finally asked.

Tony sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I don't want to leave you. Right now I can't imagine ever wanting to leave you, but…"

"But you aren't happy and the longer we stay hidden, the more unhappy you become," Jethro finished for him as he sat up.

Tony sat up and leaned against the headboard. "You have to understand Jethro. My parents never wanted me around. I spent more time with the staff than I ever did with my parents. And then my mom died and dad shipped me off to boarding school. One summer, I was home from school and my dad had a small party, just his closest friends. I came out to the pool where they were and one of his friends says, 'Tony? You let the servants' children swim in your pool?' My dad glared at me and sent me back in the house. His closest fucking friends didn't even know I existed."

Tony played with the sheet and refused to look at Jethro. "I've spent my entire life in a closet, Jethro. I've been someone's dirty secret my whole fucking messed up life. And I don't want to live that way anymore. So, yes, eventually, this could be enough to make me leave."

Jethro reached out to touch Tony, but Tony pulled away and climbed from the bed.

"Tony…"

Tony shook his head as he hastily pulled on his clothes and a pair of shoes. "No. I'm not… I can't be here right now. I'm not leaving you, but I need… I need to be alone for a while."

Jethro sat there and watched him leave, unable to do anything to stop him.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Brian was up early the next morning and went down to the gym to work out. On his way through the game room, however, he spotted Tony, staring blankly at the TV screen, a video game paused and the controller hanging loosely from his hand.

"Tony?" Brian said. Tony turned his head and looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "You okay?"

"Just thinking," Tony said.

"All night?" Brian asked as he sat down beside Tony on the sofa. Tony shrugged and set the game controller on the coffee table. "Is this about the shit I said last night?"

Tony gave a dry and sad little laugh. "It is, but it's not your fault. This has been building up for months."

"You're going to be okay?" Brian asked with as much concern as he ever showed anyone outside of Justin.

"I'll be fine," Tony said with false cheerfulness. "I'll pull my shit together, put on a happy fucking face and go back to business as usual… until the day comes when I can't do that anymore."

"And then what?" Brian asked.

"And then… and then…" Tony choked, but he was suddenly overcome with tears and Brian wound up with the taller man's head on his shoulder, his tears dampening his t-shirt.

It took more minutes than Brian would have liked, but eventually Tony started to pull himself together again. "And then you'll tell that asshole to suck it up and be a man. House said he'd be forced to make a choice. When the time comes, you'll force him to make that choice. And you know what? He's going to make the right choice. He may have his head up his ass right now, but he loves you. Anyone can see that. I don't think he's stupid enough to let you walk away over something like this. So, in the meantime, you're going to do everything you can to remind him why he loves you and you aren't going to give in without a fight. And if _**that**_ doesn't work, you'll haul your sweet ass up to the Pitts for a _very_ _hot_ threesome."

Tony chuckled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "How do you know so much?"

"Because I was more stubborn and more guarded than Jethro could ever be," Brian said. "Not about coming out, but about love. And Justin was tenacious and kept battering it into my skull that I loved him. Sometimes that meant he had to walk away. Sometimes that meant he stuck around when I didn't want him there. But in the end, the fucking princess got me. Be strong and be tenacious, and be prepared to walk away if he can't get his shit together. You're a big tough federal agent; kick his ass if you have to."

Tony really did laugh that time. "He can kick my ass any day of the week, with both hands tied behind his back. But I get what you're saying. Thanks."

"Sure," Brian said as he got up to go into the gym. "And if you get discouraged or need advice about how to deal with us stubborn asses, call Justin. He's an old pro at it."

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The group was more animated over breakfast that morning than they had been the previous night. It was time to go again, and they were trying to savor those last moments together before they met up again in July. Brian noticed that Tony looked a bit more cheerful than he had earlier. At least his eyes weren't bloodshot any long. Jethro, on the other hand, didn't say a word to anyone and when the meal was over, he was the first one up and loading their luggage into Seeley's SUV.

Justin noticed Brian watching the two and said, "Whatever Tony said to him last night has got him thinking. That's a good sign."

"And Tony's looking more self-confident," Brian said. "I told him to call you if he needs advice on how to handle stubborn asses."

"I'll expect his call then," Justin said ruefully.

Meanwhile, Chase and Seeley were getting impatient to leave but Zack and House were still talking about the research project and possibilities that they wanted to look into first.

"Looks like we'll be making a trip to DC soon," Chase said wryly.

Seeley laughed. "We've got the room. And I'm sure we'll be in New Jersey to test out whatever Zack comes up with."

"Well, we've got the guest suite," Chase said. "And a pool and hot tub."

"We'll definitely be up, in that case," Seeley joked. "Even if the project goes nowhere."

Hugs were soon exchanged and then cars began to pull out of the driveway one by one. Jerry and Ryan were on the porch once more, watching the boys leave.

"You think they'll be okay?" Jerry asked.

Ryan turned to look at his lover. "Who Jethro and Tony? Sure Jethro's a smart man, even if he's stubborn. He'll figure this out before it's too late. Looked to me like he was already sorting his way through the pieces of the jigsaw puzzle. He'll put it together enough to see the picture soon."

Jerry kissed his partner and the two older men walked into the house, already anticipating their guests' next visit.

**The End for Now**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so I cried a bit writing this one. Not a lot, but well…I feel so bad for Tony! I promise a resolution to all of Tony and Jethro's problems in Skull and Crossbones. They are the main story, but Zack and Seeley make some very sexy appearances to keep things interesting! Hope you'll join us! Jules


End file.
